


Stressed

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Stress, Tension, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is stressed about an upcoming mission and accidentally lashes out at Dagur.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lashing out

“Dagur, just quit it!” Hiccup suddenly yelled. The man had been asking him a barrage of questions about Viggo’s encampment, questions that Hiccup realized he couldn’t answer. That wasn’t good if they were going into it, but what else was he supposed to do? Not go because he couldn’t see the whole picture? 

“Hiccup, I’m just trying to help.” He came over, put a hand on his shoulder. They were in Hiccup’s hut, looking at the model of Viggo’s camp on Hiccup’s table. Heather had tried to give her best guess, but she’d been blindfolded for a lot of her capture. 

Hiccup threw Dagur’s hand off. “Yeah? Stop interrogating me!” Hiccup felt on edge, tense and stressed, ready to break if even the smallest thing happened, and Dagur’s pestering questions were small. Hiccup walked away from Dagur, began pacing. He let out a frustrated growl.

Dagur faced Hiccup. “Take a deep breath.”

Hiccup put a glare on him. “Yeah? And how am I supposed to do that when there’s so much at stake and I don’t even know what all of Viggo’s camp looks like?” 

“Hiccup, please, you have to calm down.” Dagur took a cautious step forward, like Hiccup was an agitated animal. Maybe he was. 

Though, Hiccup realized that Dagur was right. He had to calm down. He drew in a deep breath, let one out. He looked down at the floor, now ashamed of his outburst.

“I-I’m sorry, Dagur,” Hiccup said, voice quiet. “I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. I’m just so stressed and I don’t know what to do.”

Dagur came over, took Hiccup’s hand, and Hiccup met his eyes. “Maybe I can help with that.”

Hiccup was about to ask how, but then Dagur kissed him. How could he want to kiss him after he’d yelled at him like that? 

But, Hiccup realized that the kiss was nice. He made a small humming noise into it, took Dagur by the waist, and Dagur put one hand on Hiccup’s face, the other going around to the nape of his neck. 

They pulled away, pressed their foreheads together, eyes shining. 

“I’m sorry, Dagur.”

“I know you are. It’s okay. I’ve been in situations like this too. It’s hard being a leader.”

Hiccup pulled away a little, nodded. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“But I’m here to help you. And so are your friends. We love you, Hiccup. All of us.”

Hiccup smiled at hearing that. He knew that it was true. 

Dagur kissed Hiccup again, much harder than before. Hiccup ran a hand up to grip at Dagur’s unruly hair. The kiss turned open-mouthed, tongues teasing at each other, and Dagur let out a small moaning sound. 

“I’m assuming we’re going to have sex?” Hiccup asked once the kiss was over. He was breathing hard. 

“Yeah,” Dagur said. “Always helps me get stress out.”

Hiccup shrugged. “I guess we can try it.” Then, he kissed Dagur again.


End file.
